


A Step Further

by JJtheRobot



Series: Anomalous Encounters [2]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sexual things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Greg and Connor experiment some more...





	A Step Further

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to the fic where Connor teaches Greg to masturbate, "Lewd Kitty."  
> The boys are exploring and experimenting, like many teens do around their age. Connor and Greg are both 13 in this story. Please leave comments for me and let me know what you think. :)
> 
> At some point or another, I'll relate this story into the timeline of my new fic, "Anomalous." as I did with "Lewd Kitty."

Greg removed his shorts and underwear, and then he tossed them away. His uncut penis was already semi-hard, but his foreskin had enough overhang that his head obviously was not going to be showing until he actually retracted it. He grabbed his laptop from the table in front of the couch and sat down. Connor turned off the lights and locked the door into the room. Only a lamp illuminated the room now. Connor turned around and said, “You’re sure that your dad and Finn will be gone for the next few hours?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah. Besides, we’re upstairs. If we were in the living room, I might be worried, but up here, in the game room, we will have more time to get dressed in a hurry if needed.”

Connor said, “Alright.” As Connor took off his own pants and underwear, Greg clicked a few buttons, and the TV on the opposite wall duplicated the screen his laptop was showing. Greg opened an internet browser. “You have any videos you wanna watch today?” Connor tossed away his own pants and underwear; Connor’s penis was slightly harder than Greg’s was, but his foreskin was not as long, so his head was showing slightly.

Greg nodded. “Yeah, but don’t judge me, okay? I stumbled onto this by accident and it didn’t gross me out… so I jerked off to it.”

Connor pulled off his shirt and said, “Oh? Is it another one of those fisting videos?” A couple months ago, Connor taught Greg how to retract his foreskin and masturbate. Since then, the boys had masturbated together on a regular basis. Connor had been somewhat surprised to find that Greg’s selection of porn was usually a bit freaky. Recently, they had even moved on to giving each other handjobs.

Greg laughed, “Nope. D-don’t make fun of me, okay?” He opened a folder and clicked on a bookmark. A video entitled ‘College Twinks Blow Each Other’ pulled up on the TV screen. Greg’s cheeks turned slightly red.

Connor tossed his shirt over with his pants and underwear. “Oh. You’re watching gay pornos?”

Greg quietly replied, “Y-yeah. I mean, I knew that gay sex and gay porn was a thing, but I never really thought about it until I clicked on the link for the gay side of the site once. Then I found this.” Pause. “This isn’t freaking you out, is it?”

Connor laughed. “No, it’s not weird. I’ve watched gay porn before.” Connor, of course, didn’t tell Greg that he actually watched a lot of gay porn.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, cool. Here you go.” Greg pressed play, and a video of two cute college-aged teens kissing appeared on the screen. The screen showed a good view of one of the actor’s butt. Greg stood up and sat the computer back on the table.

As Greg sat back down, Connor noticed something. He said, “You weren’t that hard when I took my shirt off.”

Greg skipped over the rest of the kissing parts and said, “So? I like butts.” Now one of the actors on screen was blowing the other.

Connor sat down next to him and stroked his own cock a few times. “That’s fucking gay, lizard boy. Two boys kissing turned you on.” Connor’s heart thumped hard in its chest.

Greg punched Connor on the arm. “Nuh uh! I just like the part where the guy gets his dick sucked, I swear. Besides, you’re the one that just said he jacks it to gay porn sometimes.”

Connor wagged a finger. “No I didn’t. I said I’ve watched it before.” Connor patted Greg on the shoulder comfortingly. “That’s okay, though, I’ll let you try your gay shit out with me if you want.”

Greg rolled his eyes and watched the scene on the TV. “Fuck you, Connor. You’d suck this dick if I let you.” Greg retracted his foreskin; his cock was fully hard, now.

Connor stroked his own hard member as he watched the scene. “Yeah, uh, how about no. Besides, can’t you get Mandy to do it for you?”

Greg scoffed. “Dude, we’re like thirteen, no way. Besides, our parents won’t let us stay alone long enough to try anything like that. We’re not even officially dating, anyway.”

The boys were quiet for several moments, and the actor receiving the blowjob on the screen moaned several seconds into their silence. Connor was turned on by that noise. He felt a surge of confidence. “Well, I’m single… Technically you are, too.”

Greg suspiciously replied, “Yeah, technically, I guess. Why?”

Connor was silent for a few moments, and finally said, “You wanna try it out?”

Greg said, “Huh?”

Connor blurted out, “Can I… Uh, I mean, let’s suck each other’s dicks.”

Greg stopped stroking his cock. “Connor, that is seriously gay.”

Connor said, “Nuh uh. I-it’s just experimenting! I wanna know what having my dick sucked feels like.” He pointed at the screen as the college boy moaned again. “He seems to be having fun. Let’s try it.”

Greg was quiet for a while; he looked back and forth from Connor and the porno. “I… Well... Only if you go first.”

Connor did his best to sound disappointed, saying, “Fuck… Well, okay.” Connor could not believe this was working so easily. He jokingly said, “Will you still respect me in the morning?”

Greg laughed and said, “Yeah? I’ll do you back.”

Connor took a deep breath. He stood up and pushed the table away from the couch. “Tell me when you’re about to cum, okay?”

Greg replied, “Oh, okay, holy shit. You’re really gonna do it?” It wasn’t real for Greg until Connor stood up.

Connor nodded and grabbed Greg’s legs and pulled the smaller boy to the edge of the couch. “Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything else to do tonight, neither do you, right?” Connor got down on his knees and grabbed Greg’s uncut cock. “You’re gonna do it back, right?”

Greg nodded. “Yes.” The porno on the screen was a distant memory, now; Greg’s undivided attention was on the brown-haired boy between his legs.

Connor leaned over Greg’s cock. He pulled back the foreskin and put his mouth on Greg’s cockhead.

Greg’s hands gripped the couch. “HOly shit, th-that’s intense.” Connor’s warm, moist mouth was almost too intense for Greg to handle.

 

Connor laughed without removing his mouth; he figured Greg would squirm a bit. Connor went a bit further down and used his tongue to taste his best friend’s dick. The taste was surprisingly bland; it was musty smelling, but Connor could only really taste a bit of a salty taste.

Greg moaned loudly and shouted “Fuck!” He held Connor’s head. “Stop.”

Connor raised his head off his friend’s member. “Why?”

Greg’s face was as red as a tomato, now; a bead of sweat had formed on his forehead. “Your mouth is so warm, holy fuck.” Greg pulled his foreskin over his cockhead. “Can we try it this way? I’m too sensitive.”

Connor licked his lips and said, “Okay.” He went back at it and stuck his mouth onto Greg’s covered penis. He stuck his tongue inside of Greg’s foreskin briefly; he liked the feeling of having the foreskin circle around his tongue.

Greg moaned and added, “Fuck, no wonder that guy in the porno is moaning. That feels so good.” Greg’s breathing was erratic.

Connor felt Greg’s foreskin retract slightly as he kept going down. After a second or two, he felt Greg’s small patch of pubic hair tickle his nose, so he stopped. Greg was lucky his cock wasn’t yet long enough to choke Connor. 

Connor moved his head upwards, blowing, and then back down, sucking. Greg moaned, and Connor continued the motion determinedly. After a few strokes, Connor accidentally scraped Greg’s cock with a tooth and the blonde boy said, “Ow!”

Connor was amused by that; he pulled off and laughed. “I’m sorry.” Greg’s face was even redder than before when Connor looked up. “Enjoying yourself?” Connor cupped the younger boy’s balls and used his other hand to skin Greg’s foreskin up and down a few times.

Greg squirmed a bit. “Yes. Keep going. I’m gonna cum soon.”

Connor smiled cutely from in between Greg’s legs. “Alright.” He put Greg’s foreskin back over his glans and enthusiastically leaned down to continue sucking. Connor increased his speed a bit now.

After a minute of that, Greg grabbed Connor’s hair and softly said, “I’m cumming.” He took a deep breath and his whole body tensed up as he flooded Connor’s mouth with hot cum. “Ah!” Greg let go of Connor’s hair and instead gripped the couch hard and his head tossed in throws of pleasure.

Connor caught four volleys of cum in his mouth before he pulled off of Greg. A fifth, final volley hit Connor on the cheek. Connor leaned back and swished the cum around in his mouth, tasting it. It had a strange, salty, tangy, earthy taste, with a hint of a musky sweetness to it. Connor thought it would be gross, but he decided that he liked it a bit, so rather than finding somewhere to spit it out, he swallowed it. Connor said, “Your cum tastes different than mine does.”

Greg fell over on the couch and shook slightly, holding his arms close to his chest. He breathlessly said, “Fuck that was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Connor laughed. “Damn, I’m excited for my turn, now.” He stood up and it was clear that he’d been leaking precum ferociously as he blew Greg.

Greg giggled stupidly. “My cum tastes weird? I’ve never tasted it before.”

Connor nodded. “Yeah. Want to?” Connor pointed to the bit of cum on his cheek and sat down on the couch, and laid down so that his feet sat on Greg’s legs. “Come up here and give it a try.”

Greg lazily got up; his cock was beginning to deflate, now. He took off his shirt and said, “Okay.” He crawled over to Connor and held himself over the older boy. Greg brought his hand up to Connor’s cheek.

Connor grabbed his hand. “No. Lick it off of me.”

Greg grinned mischievously. Without speaking, he brought his hand back down and lowered his head to Connor’s cheek. He licked the cum up and then leaned up, tasting it. Greg made a face as he tasted it. He swallowed and said, “It tastes kinda sharp and sweet. Sour, too.”

Connor and Greg locked eyes for several seconds, and Connor said, “Time to try mine, now, Greggy.”

Greg was still in a sort of happy post-orgasm haze. “Sure.” He crawled back down to Connor’s cock and hungrily took it into his mouth. Greg closed his eyes and hummed happily as he worked his way down to Connor’s pubes. Greg found the salty taste of precum very tasty.

Connor moaned, now. “Ah, shit that does feel good.” Connor’s somewhat tighter foreskin retracted on its own as Greg went, which added an unexpected extra bit of pleasure to the situation. Greg proved to be a natural cocksucker; he didn’t have to pause sucking on Connor for any reason.

After only a minute or so, Connor grabbed Greg’s hair and pulled on it a bit. “I’m gonna cum, fuck! I’m gonna… Hnng!” Greg held still midstroke as Connor rocked his hips and pumped jets of cum into him. After six shots of cum, Connor’s grip loosened and Greg pulled up from Connor’s cock. 

Greg swallowed quickly and said, “Yours does taste different than mine. More sour.” Just as he said that, a final blast of cum shot out and hit Greg between his nose and lips. “Nice shot.” Greg sat up and smiled.

Connor laughed and then rolled onto his side, panting from the exertion. “C-can I lick that off you?”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “You wanna lick my lips?”

Connor said, “Y-yes?”

Greg shrugged and then got on his knees next to Connor’s head. He held his head nearby Connor’s head. “Go for it, kitty boy.”

Connor leaned forward and giggled as he licked his friend’s lips and tasted his own cum. He swallowed it and said, “Y’know, I kinda liked the way yours tastes better than mine.”

Greg shivered when Connor was done licking him. They both laughed, though; it was weird. 

Greg turned around and turned off the porno and the TV. Greg’s face wasn’t as red as it was earlier, but it was still a tomato-like color. He walked over to get his underwear. As he put his briefs on, Greg shyly asked, “C-Connor? Can we cuddle?”

Connor’s face had turned red about the time he came earlier, too. He nodded and moved forward a bit. “Give me my boxer briefs first, though.”

Greg quickly acquiesced and gave Connor his underwear. When Connor stood up to pull his underwear on, Greg laid down with his back against facing the wall. Connor said, “You wanna spoon?”

Greg nodded quietly and held out his arms. Connor got on the couch and scooted his bottom against the smaller boy. Greg clamped onto him with his strong arms and Connor felt secure and comfy. They were quiet for a few minutes; Connor could feel Greg’s cock slowly deflating inside his underwear. Finally, Greg said, “That was fun.”

Connor felt Greg’s heartbeat behind him. “Yeah, it was. We should do that more in the future, huh?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, definitely. I thought I was having a fucking stroke when I came.”

Connor laughed and then yawned. “I’m kinda tired now, though...”

Greg rubbed Connor’s chest gently; he enjoyed the warmth coming from Connor’s back. “Wanna go to my room and sleep? If my dad finds us like this in here, he might have questions.”

Connor said, “Yeah. Come on, we can get dressed and go nap.” Connor sat up and smiled like a dummy. That was intense.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Also, don't forget; if you like my writing, the non-NSFW parts series can be found here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13123018/1/Anomalous


End file.
